Road Trip
by Lizzy Borg
Summary: SPN College AU oneshot: Finding out about Adam and Samandriel's relationship leads Dean to a revelation about him and Cas. Adamandriel and Destiel. Prompted by derpwinchestah.


**Ships: Destiel and Adamandriel **

**A/N: Do not own characters or show, only AU. Prompt from the lovely derpwinchestah on Tumblr. **

Dean drummed on the steering wheel of his precious Impala to the sounds of AC/DC coming out of his radio. He glanced over at his best friend and roommate, Castiel Novak, who was looking somewhat disdainfully at the stereo, wrinkling his nose at the loud drum solo. "Hey," Dean shouted over the music, "you know the rules."

Castiel nodded. "Yes… driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole."

Adam, Dean's brother (more or less) flicked the back of his ear from where he was sprawling with Cas' brother Samandriel in the back seat. "Dude, Alfie's tired. Turn it down."

Dean looked into the mirror where Alfie was indeed leaning onto Adam's shoulder, his legs up on the seat and the younger Winchester's jacket thrown over him in some semblance of a blanket. He sighed and turned the music down lower. Dean loved his brothers, sure. He would die for them. But Sam had refused to go on this trip with him, and Adam had been a brat all day. And Cas had been lecturing them all day about the unsanitary conditions of motels and rest stop bathrooms, and the histories of the various minor landmarks they had passed. So, yeah, Samandriel was the only person in this car right now that he would turn down the music for.

Alfie sighed in relief and nuzzled into Adam's arm further, his brow flattening out and his lips curling up. When Dean glanced back a few minutes later, he appeared to be asleep. His shoulders were moving up and down steadily, and he was slumped against Adam. Strangely enough, the taller boy was resting his head on Alfie's, and appeared to be holding his hand.

Dean exchanged a bewildered look with Cas, then raised his voice. "Uh. Adam?"

Adam raised his head, meeting Dean's eyes via the rearview mirror. "Yeah?" he was quiet, clearly not trying to wake Alfie.

Dean turned the music down even further. "So, uh…why are you and the kid cuddle buddies all of a sudden?"

Wrinkling his eyes, Adam frowned. "Uh, well…considering that we've been dating for a few months, I don't consider it sudden."

Dean's eyes widened. "Oh…so you're gay? I didn't think…I mean…that's cool…Uh… Alfie's cool…"

His brother shrugged. "Not gay. Really…the only guy for me is Samandriel." He smiled fondly at the sleeping adolescent. "Before him, I was only into girls."

"So…uh…bi?"

Cas spoke unexpectedly. "Why do we need to label it, Dean? Let them be together without having to worry about what the rest of the world will call them."

Dean shrugged, deferring to Cas' old-soul judgment call. He was usually better than him at these kinds of things. "Alright…well bro, it's cool with me."

Adam rolled his eyes. "I wasn't asking for your permission." Dean knew that was true. If Sam was dating a guy, he would certainly seek Dean's approval of the boyfriend and the entire idea of gay-ness. But Adam…he had a more independent streak in him.

The next time Dean glanced into the back, Adam appeared to be sound asleep as well. He and Alfie really did make a nice couple now that he thought about it more. Cas looked at him, and Dean stared back. "They'll be very happy together," he said. "Adam will protect Samandriel to the death if he has to."

Dean snorted. "But Alfie won't take any of Adam's bullshit. Are you sure that's good?"

Cas nodded. "Winchester boys need somebody who will look past the lies and walls they put up to protect themselves." He looked at him harder, if it were even possible for his eyes to become more intense. "A partner who will stand by them until the end of time."

Thinking, Dean tore his gaze away and looked around at the empty countryside lit by various lamps. It was almost eleven, and he was in that state of mind where he was exhausted, but the intensity of the night was keeping him awake with the thumping of his heart. "What if we can't find them?"

He made the mistake of looking back at Castiel, and the expression in Cas' eyes almost made his heart stop. It was hunger, the hunger of somebody who has waited lifetimes to partake in what they hungered for. It was wise, and patient, yet ravenous beyond the point of starvation. It made Dean shiver down to his very bones.

"You always find them," Cas said, even quieter than before. "Sometimes, you may not see them right away, but they are there. They are always there for you."

Dean couldn't look away. Castiel's eyes were blue, and deep, and wise, and they loved him. And, Dean realized suddenly, he loved Cas. And he loved staring at him, and their eyes were meeting like many times before, but this time the contact wasn't a pat on the back, or a brotherly hug. It was more like the caress of two lovers meeting after a thousand years apart.

BRAAAAAAAAAAM- A truck rushed by the Impala, shining bright lights into the car. Dean broke eye contact with Cas because of sheer impulse and locked both eyes back onto the road. After the adrenaline rushing through his veins- both from the truck and Cas- settled down, Dean suddenly felt exhausted. He peeked at Cas out of the corner of his eye, only to see Cas staring out of the window at the roadsigns flashing briefly, then disappearing behind them forever.

"You, uh, wanna stop for the night?" Dean asked.

Cas turned to him, his eyes neutral again. Dean thought he was going to tell him off, but he just nodded. "Yes, I think it would be wise if you'd like to survive the night."

Dean nodded nonchalantly, turning the music back up. He tapped along to the guitar riffs on the gear shaft, slightly disappointed that the moment was over before it had even begun. Then he felt the callused fingers resting on his, and then lace through his fingers gently. Dean glanced over at Cas in surprise, but he was just looking out of the window with the smallest of smiles on his face. Dean grinned, and turned back to the road.

Ten minutes later, as Dean and Cas went to go pay for the rooms, Alfie's eyes flew open and met Adam's brilliant blue-grey eyes. "Hey, Ad?" he whispered, even though their brothers weren't in the car anymore.

"Yeah, angel?" Adam whispered back.

"I refuse to sleep in the room next to the honeymooning couple." Alfie shuddered. "First night is always the worst."

Adam chuckled. "It was for us."

Alfie nodded, leaning up to press their lips together gently. "Probably runs in the family."


End file.
